


Hallowe'en 1981

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción del relato del mismo nombre de Cypresswand. Una historia corta sobre aquella noche fatídica en Godric’s Hollow  y cómo alteró la vida de Snape para siempre.





	1. Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hallowe'en 1981](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696814) by [CypressWand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressWand/pseuds/CypressWand). 



> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Hoy os presento a un nuevo autor. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Hallowe’en 1981’ del maravilloso escritor en lengua inglesa Cypresswand. Si os animáis a leerlo en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 20 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias.   
> Son tres capítulos en total, que publicaré en tres días seguidos. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.

‘Hace un tiempo horrible,’ dijo Narcissa con un tono aburrido en la voz, y miró las ventanas cubiertas de lluvia mientras acunaba una copa de vino entre los dedos.

Severus levantó la mirada hacia ella a través de una cortina de cabello negro. ‘Lo hace,’ respondió, conteniendo un gesto de burla.

La charla banal siempre lo había hecho sentirse incómodo, y le molestaba que Narcissa persistiera en tener una de cualquier modo.

Los ojos azules de Narcissa se arrancaron de la ventana y encontraron los negros de Severus. Severus arqueó la espalda, tratando de sentarse un poco más derecho.

‘¿No vas a beberte el vino?’ preguntó ella. Severus se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas manos envueltas con bastante fuerza alrededor de su copa. ‘No tengo sed,’ murmuró mientras devolvía la copa a la mesa.

Por supuesto, Narcissa no conocía la verdadera razón de la aversión de Severus por la bebida. Su padre había sido alcohólico. Dejando cardenales en su frágil cuerpo de los mismos colores del alcohol que los causaba. Bajó la mirada al vino azul purpúreo balanceándose suavemente en su copa. Se sintió asqueado.

‘Pareces tenso, Severus,’ dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba un escaso sorbo de su propio vino. Severus no estaba del todo seguro de cómo responder a eso. Normalmente era muy reservado, con la espalda derecha y su escudo oclumántico levantado.

Hoy, sin embargo, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Después de un momento de consideración, dijo, ‘excúsame, Narcissa, necesito un poco de aire fresco.’ Narcissa asintió y Severus dejó la mesa, abrió la puerta corrediza que conducía a la galería y cerró la puerta tras él. Sobre él colgaba una marquesina con vidrieras, magnificando el sonido de la lluvia cayendo que estaba esparciéndose a su alrededor.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. El cartón ya estaba medio vacío. Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y lo equilibró entre sus labios. Con un chasquido de los dedos lo encendió, inhaló profundamente, y sintió la nicotina fluyendo por sus venas, calmando sus sentidos.

Se apoyó contra la repisa de piedra, echando la ceniza en el cenicero a su lado. Cerró los ojos, escuchando intensamente el sonido amplificado de la lluvia sobre él.

*********

‘¡Estamos casi ahí, Sev!’ dijo Lily con entusiasmo. ‘¡Por fin!’ jadeó él en respuesta. Habían estado huyendo de la fiesta en el gran comedor y corriendo los muchos tramos de escaleras arriba que conducían a la Torre de Astronomía. En cuanto hubieron llegado a la cima Lily soltó su brazo. Él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

Oscuras nubes estaban tragándose el cielo nocturno. La tensión en el aire era evidente. Había un distante retumbar de truenos y el aroma de la lluvia que pronto comenzaría a caer estaba flotando en el aire inmóvil.

Se sentía como magia. Magia antigua.

Los dos amigos se sentaron el uno junto al otro en el suelo junto a la repisa de la torre. ‘Traje algo conmigo,’ dijo Lily con un centelleo travieso en los ojos. Severus se volvió para responder a su mirada. ‘¿Son cigarrillos?’ preguntó deseoso. ‘Aciertas,’ dijo ella mientras sacaba un paquete sin estrenar de su túnica. ‘Se los robé a _Vernon_ poco antes de que regresáramos al colegio.’ Dijo el nombre Vernon con tanta aversión en el rostro como si estuviera diseccionando un Flobberworm particularmente baboso para pociones. ‘Aunque no debería quejarse. Tuney odia cuando fuma.’

‘Eres siempre tan atrevida, Lily,’ dijo Severus. ‘Eso sería mi estúpida temeridad de Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?’ replicó ella bromeando. Todo lo que Severus pudo hacer fue sonreír ampliamente. Él lo _llamaba_ así cada vez que ella hacía algo temerario.

Ella trasteó con el paquete y sacó dos cigarrillos. ‘Aprendí un nuevo truco,’ dijo. ‘Obsérvame.’ Presionó el dedo corazón y el pulgar ante el cigarrillo que sostenía entre los labios. Con un fuerte chasquido de los dedos, una chispa encendió la punta del cigarrillo. ‘Bastante guay, ¿no crees?’ dijo mientras echaba humo de los pulmones.

Severus la había mirado maravillado. Le recordó la primera vez que la había visto en el parque. Dando vida a una flor a través de una chispa de energía. Ahora había vuelto a hacerlo. Sólo que esta vez la energía llegó en forma de fuego.

‘¿Puedes enseñarme?’

‘Por supuesto.’

Severus se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios. Lily sostuvo su propio cigarrillo en una mano y lo instruyó con la otra. ‘Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es concentrarte intensamente en donde quieres dirigir tu energía. Así que, en lugar de apuntar a la punta del pitillo, más bien apunta a esa pequeña hebra de tabaco que asoma por el final.’ Severus asintió comprendiendo. Lily tomó la mano izquierda de Severus en su derecha, colocando el dedo corazón y el pulgar juntos.

‘Intenta chasquearlos como yo lo hice.’

Ningún sonido salió.

‘Vuelve a intentarlo.’

De nuevo, ningún sonido.

Ella tanteó sus dedos. ‘No puedes hacerlo cuando tus manos están todas húmedas,’ dijo mientras le frotaba suavemente los dedos en la mano para secarlos. Severus dejó que el cabello le cubriera los ojos, oscureciendo el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro.

‘Vuelve a intentarlo.’

Después de varios intentos más logró producir un sonido. Una pequeña chispa se encendió entre sus dedos.

‘Casi lo tienes,’ dijo Lily alegremente. Se tumbó sobre la espalda a su lado, disfrutando su cigarrillo. Justo cuando Severus hizo otro intento de chasquear los dedos, trueno y lluvia rodaron como un antiguo tambor de guerra. Severus saltó ante la inesperada cacofonía, y dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario.

Lily rio con deleite. ‘No vas a decirme que tienes miedo de los truenos ahora, ¿verdad?’ dijo mientras le daba un suave codazo en las costillas.

‘No tengo miedo,’ dijo él irritado. ‘¡Entonces demuéstralo!’ dijo ella mientras alzaba las cejas de forma burlona. ‘¿O eres un cobarde, Severus?’

‘¡No soy un cobarde!’ frunció el ceño en respuesta. Su rostro se veía lívido. Lily no parecía estar molesta por su súbito estallido de indignación. ‘Entonces demuéstralo,’ volvió a decir.

‘¡Vale!’ Severus se levantó, arrojó su cigarrillo y su capa a un lado, y se acercó a la repisa. Cerró ambas manos en torno a la estrecha viga de cobre. Miró hacia abajo. La lluvia enmascaraba las intensas profundidades de los terrenos, cientos de pies por debajo. Un intenso deseo había comenzado a arder en su interior de demostrar que no era un cobarde. Miró atrás hacia Lily, que se había incorporado de un salto, mirándolo atentamente.

Él cerró una mano en torno a la viga que sostenía el tejado, y puso el pie izquierdo sobre la repisa. ‘¡Noooo Sev!’ gritó Lily, pero Severus no escuchó. Puso el pie derecho junto al otro. Su mano soltó la viga, y allí se quedó perfectamente equilibrado. Entre el peligro y la seguridad. Entre la vida y la muerte. La lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro.

Lily se aproximó a él con cautela. Él tenía los brazos extendidos para equilibrarse, balanceándose suavemente en el viento ascendente. Sus ojos estaban mirando a millas de distancia en el abismo negro. Relámpagos saltaban de nube en nube, iluminando su rostro. Era una visión aterradoramente impresionante que contemplar.

‘Por favor, ¿podrías apartarte de la repisa, Sev?’ susurró Lily.

‘Por favor, no me hagas esto,’ su suave voz se convirtió en una súplica.

‘Por favor, baja, Sev.’

‘Sev…’

‘¡Severus, baja, por favor!’ su voz ahora temblando de ira y miedo.

Severus volvió el rostro lentamente y miró fijamente con sus negros ojos a los verdes enrojecidos.

‘¿Por qué tienes miedo, Lily?’

Lily se tomó un momento, insegura de qué decir.

‘Porque te amo, Sev,’ dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Levantó la mano para secarse una lágrima que se le había formado en el rabillo del ojo. El rostro ilegible de Severys se había convertido en una mirada de sorpresa. Sus palabras lo habían cogido con la guardia baja por completo.

‘Lily…’

‘Severus… por favor.’

Él se agachó y tocó el suelo suavemente con los pies. Extendió los brazos y Lily se encerró en su abrazo, su cabeza descansando en su hombro. Sollozos secos sofocados por el tejido de su túnica. ‘¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso, Sev?’

‘Porque no soy un cobarde.’

‘¡No, por supuesto que no lo eres, alegre idiota! ¿De verdad crees que me importa una mierda lo atrevido que seas? Podrías haberte caído, Sev… ¡podrías haber muerto!’

‘Lo siento, Lily,’ le susurró al oído.

‘Lo siento,’ volvió a decir él, la cabeza gacha. '¿Quieres bajar al festín, quizá?’

‘No, no quiero. Siempre venimos aquí en Hallowe’en. Sólo quiero estar contigo.’

‘¿Quieres sentarte?’

‘Sí,’ dijo ella con un estremecimiento.

‘¿Tienes frío?’

Lily asintió. El dolor en sus ojos todavía no había desaparecido del todo.

‘Por favor, siéntate,’ dijo él con un gesto hacia el suelo.

Puso un rápido encantamiento de secado sobre sí mismo y un encantamiento calefactor en la capa que había dejado en el suelo. Lo que hizo a continuación fue algo que le tomó mucho más coraje que ponerse en pie sobre la repisa. Se sentó detrás de ella, con las piernas extendidas, de modo que ella pudiera sentarse entre ellas. Envolvió la capa caliente con suavidad alrededor de ambos y la dejó relajarse contra su hombro. Encontró sus manos frías debajo de la capa y las estrechó dentro de las suyas.

‘¿Lo dijiste en serio?’ preguntó Severus después de un momento.

‘¿Decir en serio qué?’ dijo Lily mientras se acurrucaba más contra su hombro. A Severus le llevó un momento reunir coraje.

‘Cuando dijiste que me amabas.’

‘Por supuesto que lo hago, Sev, eres mi mejor amigo.’

‘Yo- yo también te amo, Lily.’

‘No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, Sev.’

Dulcemente, Severus le besó la coronilla, dejando a Lily con una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro. Sin decir nada, ella le dio otro cigarrillo y encendió los de ambos.

‘¿Podrías contarme una historia sobre el mundo mágico?’

‘Por supuesto. ¿De qué te gustaría que hablara?’

‘Cuéntamelo todo sobre Hallowe’en.’

‘Muy bien,’ dijo Severus, y derivó a una historia sobre los significados de las hogueras, los murciélagos, y el adelgazamiento del velo que separaba los espíritus de aquéllos en el mundo mortal.

*********

Severus había olvidado cuándo se había consumido su cigarrillo. La lluvia todavía repicaba contra la marquesina de vidrio, sólo que esta vez no había rastro de truenos en el aire. No había nada mágico en esta noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Siete años hasta hoy, calculó. Todo había ido cuesta abajo entre ellos desde aquella noche fatídica en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía.

Dumbledore le había prometido esconder a los Potter. Le había confiado a Severus que los Potter habían sido llevados a un lugar donde el propio Dumbledore solía vivir hace muchos años. Severus no sabía dónde podría estar el lugar, pero si solía ser del mismo Dumbledore, creía que estaría repleto de magia antigua, fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.

Aun así, no podía sacudirse esa sensación de ansiedad por no ser capaz de protegerla. Incluso si ella no pudiera verlo. Incluso si ella no confiara en él.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Lucius había regresado de meter a Draco en la cama. Vio a Lucius darle a Narcissa un suave beso en los labios. Un escalofrío de celos lo cubrió.

Lucius se acercó y se unió a él en la galería. Sin decir una palabra, Lucius sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que estaba junto a Severus, y lo encendió con su varita. Severus cogió otro, no queriendo sentirse antisocial cerca del hombre que le había dado un lugar donde quedarse. Sin intercambiar palabras, ambos hombres miraron la oscuridad lluviosa.

Lily había llamado a los cigarrillos ‘pequeñas excusas’. Decía que los cigarrillos te daban la excusa de alejarte de la conversación. Una oportunidad temporal que te concedía un momento para ti, y sólo para ti. Los cigarrillos significaban que no tenías que forzar una cadena de palabras sin sentido a través de tu boca con el objetivo de socializar. El cigarrillo lo filtraba todo. Poniéndole freno a las tonterías. Significaba que podíais estar solos juntos. Tantas veces ellos habían estado solos juntos.

Lucius había comprendido eso.

Cuando ambos hombres hubieron terminado sus cigarrillos en paz, Lucius se volvió hacia Severus.

‘Todavía no hay señal del Señor Tenebroso esta noche,’ dijo. ‘Dijo que tenía que ir a alguna misión por su cuenta.’

‘Debe ser algo de vital importancia entonces,’ respondió Severus. ‘Normalmente nos deja hacer todo el trabajo sucio.’ Todavía no era capaz de despojarse de la enfermiza sensación de presentimiento que estaba atormentando su mente.

‘Éste tiene que ser el Hallowe’en más miserable hasta la fecha,’ dijo Lucius para cambiar de tema. ‘Normalmente tendríamos una hoguera enorme en el patio. Este tiempo deprimente está haciendo todo imposible. ¿Disfrutaste la cena?’

‘Lo hice,’ dijo Severus sinceramente. Sentía que había estado comiendo como un rey desde su llegada a Malfoy Manor.

‘Dobby es un elfo doméstico estúpido. Pero sabe cocinar. Es por lo que lo elegimos en primer lugar. ¿Te importaría volver adentro? Hace frío aquí afuera.’

Severus asintió y sin una palabra siguió a Lucius de regreso adentro.

‘¿Nos retiraremos ya?’ dijo Narcissa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Severus y Lucius asintieron en acuerdo.

Lucius había cogido la copa de vino de Severus y tomó un sorbo. Severus se alegró de ya no tener que preocuparse por la etiqueta.

Oyeron una leve llamada a la puerta delantera de abajo.

‘¿Estás esperando a alguien, Lucius?’ preguntó Narcissa.

‘No que yo sepa.’

Con la varita levantada, Lucius bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta delantera. La abrió de golpe, y afuera estaba parado un hombre gordo con acuosos ojos azules. Su cabello rubio se aplastaba contra su cara por la fuerte lluvia.

‘H- Hola, señor Malfoy,’ lloriqueó el hombre gordo.

‘¿Quién eres?’ exigió saber Lucius.

‘Peter. Peter Pettigrew, señor,’ dijo Peter con una mirada de temor en la cara. ‘El Señor Tenebroso me envió aquí.’

Lucius no bajó la varita. ‘¿Por qué estás aquí?’ preguntó con el mismo tono exigente.

‘El Señor Tenebroso me dijo que hablara con el señor Snape, y sólo con el señor Snape,’ dijo Peter con una nueva amargura en la voz.

‘¡Severus!’ gritó Lucius. ‘Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo.’

Severus descendió lentamente la escalera. Le llevó un momento reconocer al hombre que estaba encarando.

‘¡Pettigrew!’ dijo con desprecio.

‘Hola, _Quejicus_ ,” dijo Peter, su rostro ya no mostrando ninguna señal de miedo. Sólo asco. ‘Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.’

‘¿Por qué estás aquí, Pettigrew?’ exigió Severus mientras empujaba su varita contra la garganta de Peter. ‘¿Cómo estás asociado con el Señor Tenebroso? ¡Habla!’

‘El Señor Tenebroso y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, _Quejicus_. Tiene un mensaje para ti.’

‘Os dejaré solos,’ dijo Lucius. ‘Pero no permitas que este hombre entre, Severus. No confío en él.’

‘No lo haré, Lucius. Puedes confiar en mí para manejar esto.’

Lucius desapareció escaleras arriba. Sin duda para llevarse a su mujer todavía más arriba a su dormitorio. No queriendo que se viera envuelta en asuntos entre los Mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso.

‘El Señor Tenebroso quería hacerte saber que encontró la residencia de los Potter y pretende matar al niño esta noche.’

El odio que había estado grabado en el rostro de Severus había sido reemplazado por intenso temor. Agarró a Peter con una mano por el cuello, sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

‘¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?’ gritó Severus en un ataque de rabia. ‘¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDEN? ¡DÍMELO, RATA INMUNDA!’

‘Yo – no se supone que tenga que decírtelo,’ lloriqueó Peter. ‘DÍMELO, ASQUEROSA SABANDIJA. ¡EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO QUERÍA QUE YO ESTUVIERA ALLÍ!’ eso último había sido una mentira. Era un débil intento de sacarle la información.

‘Ellos- están escondiéndose en- en,’ Peter estaba luchando por decir las palabras. ‘Se escondieron en Godric’s Hollow.’

Severus soltó el cuello de Peter y desapareció con un fuerte crack, dejando a Peter tras él bajo la lluvia.


	2. Calle de la Iglesia, Godric's Hollow

Severus se había aparecido en la plaza del pueblo, la lluvia golpeando más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en Wiltshire. Su corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho.

Estaba encarando la parte delantera de un pub y oyó risas resonando a través de las finas paredes. La puerta del pub se abrió de golpe y una anciana salió, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia levantándose el cuello del abrigo.

‘Por favor, tenga cuidado allí afuera, Señorita Bagshot,’ gritó una voz desde dentro del pub. ‘Lo haré, Eric,’ graznó ella en respuesta, y con un movimiento de la mano cerró la puerta tras ella.

Severus corrió hacia ella. ‘¡Madame! ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar a Lily Evans?’

‘¿Lily qué?’

‘Lily Ev- Me refiero a Lily Potter. ¿Sabe dónde vive?’

‘Me doy cuenta de que eres mago,’ dijo ella con una mirada vidriosa de borracha en los ojos.

‘Sí, lo soy, madame, pero, ¿sabe dónde vive?’ preguntó él suplicante.

‘No he visto a la Sra. Potter en bastante tiempo, me temo. Ésa de allí es la Calle de la Iglesia.’ Señaló una calle donde había una iglesia al extremo con un dedo tembloroso. ‘Es donde vive la mayoría de la gente en este pueblo. Prueba suerte por allí.’

Sin otro vistazo a la anciana, Severus corrió a la calle que había señalado. Miró a través de las ventanas tratando de no despertar sospechas. Vio varias familias en sus actividades nocturnas, pero la mayoría de las ventanas ya se habían oscurecido. Dobló una esquina y entonces, sucedió.

Con la fuerza de un huracán, Severus fue lanzado hacia atrás. Un ruido de explosión más fuerte que un rayo golpeando una torre. Pareció un rayo por el rabillo del ojo, pero Severus supo que no lo era. Los rayos no brillaban verdes…

Severus se levantó. Una pequeña casita que no había visto un momento antes había aparecido a su derecha. Partes del tejado y los muros habían sido voladas en escombros.

‘No,’ fue todo lo que pudo exhalar.

Sin temer las consecuencias, Severus corrió a la puerta delantera de la casita. La puerta estaba medio abierta, y casi tropezó con el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter. Yacía con los miembros extendidos sobre la alfombra del pasillo. Una mirada de intenso temor todavía grabada en su rostro.

‘¡Lily!’ llamó Severus con voz temblorosa. ‘Lily, ¿estás en alguna parte? ¡Por favor, respóndeme!’

‘Por favor…’

Sus zapatos se sentían como si hubieran sido llenados de plomo mientras subía las escaleras. Un golpe disparaba a través de su corazón con cada sombra que veía proyectada en las paredes. Una de las puertas había sido pateada, y cuando se asomó por la esquina vio un bebé llorando en su cuna.

Y entonces, la vio.

Su cuerpo yacía en una posición imposible en el suelo. Sus brazos todavía extendidos frente a la cuna en un débil intento de proteger a su hijo.

Sintió como si el propio tiempo se agarrara a la existencia.

Sus rodillas cedieron y se dejó caer al suelo. Ya no sentía su abrigo empapado de lluvia congelando sus huesos. No había cuchillo que penetrara su corazón. Todos sus temores, su ira y su dolor habían sido succionados por un agujero negro de desesperación.

La única sensación que quedaba era el vacío.

Acunó su cuerpo en sus brazos, su cabeza descansando contra su hombro. Sus ojos verdes, una vez tan llenos de fiera energía, estaban mirando sin expresión a la nada.

No se atrevió a apartar la mirada.

*********

‘Sev…’

Severus estaba sentado a la orilla del sucio estanque tras el parque, rompiendo ramitas con las manos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Lily aproximarse a él.

‘Hola, Lily,’ murmuró. Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba de mal humor.

‘¿Algo va mal, Sev?’

‘Sólo este estúpido estanque,’ dijo irritado. ‘La estúpida fábrica de Cokeworth profanando todo lo que una vez fue bonito.’

‘Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?’

Él gruñó algo indistinguible en respuesta.

‘No me lo trago, Sev.’

Él se encogió de hombros.

‘¿Por qué sigues llevando ese abrigo?’ preguntó Lily mientras señalaba el abrigo de invierno demasiado grande que llevaba él.

Él levantó la mirada al rostro de Lily. Ella había llegado descalza con un par de vaqueros gastados y una camiseta naranja, que chocaba horriblemente con su cabello rojo.

‘¿Cómo es que no te asas de calor?’

Severus ni siquiera había pensado en eso. El año pasado, cuando se habían conocido en el parque, ella no se había molestado en preguntar por su extraña ropa. Quizá había sido demasiado tímida para hacerlo.

‘No es sano, ya sabes.’

‘No me importa.’

‘Pero a mí sí, Severus,’ dijo ella con un borde afilado en la voz. ‘Podrías desmayarte así. O peor, ¡podrías sufrir un golpe de calor!’

Ella tenía los brazos presionados en su costado de manera maternal. Severus odiaba cuando hacía eso.

‘Sólo déjalo, Lily.’

‘Quítatelo.’

‘No.’

‘¡Quítatelo!’

‘¡No quiero hacerlo!’

‘¡Te obligaré si no te lo quitas!’

‘¿¡Por qué te importa tanto, Lily!?’

‘Porque tú me importas, Severus.’

El aire se llenó de tensión eléctrica. Severus se tomó un momento para responder.

‘¿Qué se supone que significa eso?’

‘Significa, señor Severus Snape,’ su voz atronó, ‘que fuiste _tú_ quien me enseñó todo sobre la magia. Fuiste _tú_ quien me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a pasar mi primer año de colegio en un nuevo mundo extraño. Eres _tú_ a quien confío todos mis secretos. Eres _tú_ quien es lo único consistente en mi vida. Confío en ti con mi vida, Severus, así que, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?’ La fría furia de su rostro se había transformado en lágrimas silenciosas.

‘Lo siento,’ susurró él a través de su cortina de cabello.

‘Simplemente no comprendo,’ susurró ella en respuesta, y se arrodilló ante él.

Severus había temido que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Sabía de corazón que no podría ocultarle este doloroso secreto para siempre. Simplemente no sabía cómo revelárselo sin temor a que entrara en pánico y lo compadeciera. Odiaba que lo compadecieran.

‘¿Puedes prometerme algo, Lily? Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte es mi mayor temor. ¿Me prometes que no te asustarás?’

Ella asintió.

‘¿Me prometes que no me compadecerás?’

‘Vale.’

‘¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?’

Lily vaciló por un momento, pero finalmente dijo, ‘Lo prometo.’

Severus se quitó el abrigo, revelando una sucia camiseta blanca debajo. Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas de cardenales, y el resto de sus brazos mostraban rastros de moratones descoloridos y antiguas cicatrices. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

‘Enséñame el resto,’ oyó que dijo ella, y reticentemente se quitó la camiseta también.

‘¿Puedo tocarte?’

‘Sólo si tienes cuidado.’

Él sintió su dedo trazar suavemente los muchos cortes y cardenales que adornaban la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el dulce contacto.

‘Él te hizo esto, ¿no?’ Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

‘Sí, lo hizo.’

‘¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a alguien, Sev?’

‘Porque no sé lo que me ocurriría si lo hiciera.’

‘No puedes continuar viviendo así.’

‘Me prometiste no contárselo a nadie.’

‘No lo haré, pero necesito que me prometas algo también.’

‘¿Qué sería?’

‘Que vengas conmigo cada vez que te sientas inseguro. Trepa a mi ventana en mitad de la noche si debes, pero prométeme que vendrás conmigo.’

‘Lo prometo.’

‘Mírame cuando digas eso.’

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y vio la decidida mirada que estaba grabada en su rostro.

‘Lo prometo,’ volvió a decir.

‘¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?’ dijo ella al fin.

‘Sólo quédate cerca.’

‘¿Eso es todo?’

Un fuerte sentimiento emocional que había comenzado a bullir en su interior emergió a la superficie.

‘Prométeme que incluso cuando te hiera con mis palabras necesito que te quedes cerca, e incluso si te corto con mis temores necesito que te quedes cerca. ¿Me prometes que te quedarás cerca?’

‘Quédate cerca,’ repitió él, su labio temblando cuando lo dijo.

Lily lo encerró en un estrecho abrazo, las lágrimas de él manchando la camiseta de ella.

‘Prometo que me quedaré cerca.’

*********

‘Severus…’

Severus supo que la voz grave había venido de Dumbledore, que estaba parado en el umbral, mirándolo.

‘No,’ fue todo lo que pudo graznar, conteniendo las lágrimas.

‘No tienes elección, Severus.’

‘No puedo dejarla aquí así,’ gimió. ‘No está bien.’

‘Harry tiene que ser llevado a un lugar seguro. Es hora de que te marches.’

Severus comprendió que no podía ser visto aquí cuando las autoridades llegaran. Puso la frente contra la de ella. ‘Siento tanto haberte fallado,’ le susurró.

Miró una vez más sus ojos. Los ojos que una vez brillaron como una tormenta implacable, impredecible. Le cerró los ojos dulcemente con los dedos, para no ser vistos nunca más.

Devolvió su cuerpo al suelo y encaró a Dumbledore. Sus penetrantes ojos azules estaban llenos de amargo pesar.

Severus se puso en pie y encaró al hombre ante él.

‘Quiero marcharme,’ declaró Severus.

‘¿Y adónde irías, Severus?’

‘No me importa.’

‘Eso está fuera de discusión.’

‘¡Sólo déjame pasar, viejo!’ rechinó Severus a través de los dientes. Dumbledore permaneció parado en el umbral. Inflexible.

Dumbledore sacó un pequeño instrumento del bolsillo que parecía un encendedor de cigarrillos. ‘Convertí este deluminador en un traslador,’ dijo. ‘Te enviará directamente a mi despacho en Hogwarts. Puede pasar un rato antes de que pueda unirme a ti allí, Severus, así que necesito que te quedes allí y me esperes.’

Severus arrancó el deluminador de la mano de Dumbledore.

‘Bien,’ espetó. ‘¡Bien, me largo!’

‘No mires atrás,’ dijo Dumbledore.

Sintió la nauseabunda sensación de un gancho tirando de él desde debajo del ombligo. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo mientras se arremolinaba en la nada. Dejando a Lily atrás para siempre.


	3. Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts

Una vez la nauseabunda sensación de viajar con traslador se hubo calmado, Severus se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba en pie en el centro de una sala circular. Velas flotantes iluminaban los muchos libros y retratos que decoraban las paredes. Incluso en Escocia la lluvia repiqueteaba sin piedad contra las ventanas.

Severus respiraba pesadamente. Tenía el deluminador aferrado con fuerza en su mano temblorosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó el deluminador al otro lado de la habitación. La parte interior de una ventana se hizo añicos, permitiendo que la lluvia se vertiera adentro y apagara algunas velas que estaban flotando cerca.

Una rabia había comenzado a hervir en su interior como nunca la había sentido antes. Ira ciega lo hizo arrojar todo lo que había en la sala en lo que pudiera poner las manos encima. Delicados instrumentos plateados le cortaron las manos cuando se rompieron en un millón de pedazos. Sus manos ensangrentadas mancharon los libros que lanzó a los retratos, los retratos rogándole que se detuviera.

‘¡Callaos, SÓLO CALLAOS!’ gritó, su voz temblando de furia.

Cuando ya no pudo encontrar objetos al alcance de sus brazos que lanzar, estrelló los puños contra la pared. Su mente estaba gritando, pero ningún sonido salió. Siguió dando puñetazos hasta que los nudillos se le amorataron y un agudo dolor se disparó en su brazo.

Se apartó de la pared y se arrastró a la silla ante el escritorio. Se desplomó hacia delante, su mano herida sobre el escritorio ante él. Algunos huesos de su mano se sentían rotos.

*********

‘¡Que tenga una Navidad estupenda, profesor Slughorn!’ dijo Lily cuando ella y Severus salieron de la última clase de Pociones del año, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lily le dio un suave codazo a Severus en las costillas. ‘Olvidé decirte que mamá me respondió por carta. Me dijo que puedes pasar la Navidad en nuestra casa este año si quieres.’

El rostro de Severus se oscureció tan rápido como se había iluminado.

‘¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ya no quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo?’

‘Quiero, Lily. Me encantaría pasar la Navidad contigo para variar, es sólo – que eso significa que también tendré que regresar a casa.’

Severus había permanecido en el castillo las dos Navidades anteriores. Le daba la oportunidad de explorar el castillo sin ser interrumpido por la gente o los deberes. Podía leer todos los libros de la biblioteca que quisiera. Elaborar cada poción que le apeteciera preparar, y lo más importante, podía evitar ver a su padre hasta el final del año escolar. Lily conocía sus problemas en casa.

‘Recuerdas mi promesa, ¿verdad? Sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo si las cosas se van de las manos.’

‘Lo sé, Lily, es sólo que – no es fácil.’

Lily asintió comprendiendo, pareciendo un poco triste.

‘Oh, no me interpretes mal,’ dijo él, sintiendo su decepción. ‘Aun así quiero ir. De verdad lo hago. Le haré saber a mamá que voy a ir a casa esta vez.’

Lily sonrió, y los amigos se separaron cuando Severus subió a la lechucería para enviarle una carta a su madre, mientras Lily subía al gran comedor para almorzar.

Pocos días más tarde, el tren de Hogsmeade salió para regresar a Londres. Encontraron un compartimento vacío cerca del final del tren, y arrojaron sus maletas en el portaequipajes encima de ellos. Severus se sentó a su lado, envolviendo su capa estrechamente alrededor de su cuerpo para calentarse.

‘¿Te ha respondido tu madre?’ preguntó Lily.

‘Lo ha hecho. Dijo que no era buena idea que fuera a casa, pero que si insistía…’

‘¿Viene a recogerte a King’s Cross?’

Severus había olvidado por completo pedirle a su madre que lo recogiera. ‘Oh, no,’ gimió. ‘Olvidé decirle cuándo estaría de vuelta.’

‘Está bien. Estoy segura de que mis padres pueden llevarte con nosotros.’

El rostro de Severus desapareció tras su cortina de cabello, ocultando la vergüenza que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Le gustaba la familia de Lily. Incluso Petunia estaba bien de vez en cuando, a pesar de que sentía como si siempre estuviera vigilándolo de cerca. Como si no confiara en él cerca de su hermana. Él no podía culparla del todo. Provenía de una parte poco fiable de la ciudad y siempre parecía un desastre andrajoso comparado con las chicas Evans.

‘¿Te gustaría leer?’ le preguntó Lily para cambiar de tema. Él asintió. Ella sacó un libro de su maleta llamado _Dragones Árticos y Ecuatoriales_ que había encontrado en la biblioteca. ‘Pensaba que se suponía que no podíamos llevar libros de la biblioteca fuera del colegio,’ preguntó Severus. ‘La ignorancia es dicha,’ dijo Lily mientras movía las cejas de modo travieso. ‘Tú y tu estúpida temeridad Gryffindor,’ dijo él con desprecio, pero tampoco pudo reprimir la risa. Severus se arrastró lo más cerca que pudo de ella. Juntaron las cabezas y comenzaron a leer hasta que llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

‘Hola, Lily,’ dijeron el Sr. Y la Sra. Evans, ‘y hola, Severus. Nos alegramos de veros a ambos.’

‘Hola, mamá. Hola papá. ¿Podría Severus hacer el viaje a casa con nosotros?’ preguntó ella mientras les daba un abrazo a sus padres. ‘Olvidó decirles a sus padres cuándo llegaba a casa.’

‘Por supuesto, cariño,’ dijo la Sra. Evans. ‘¿Cómo has estado, Severus?’

‘Bien, supongo,’ murmuró él. Las demostraciones de afecto entre Lily y su familia siempre lo hacían sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

‘Pareces un poco cansado, Severus. Nos aseguraremos de que llegas bien a casa,’ le dijo el Sr. Evans.

‘Gracias,’ dijo Severus, la cabeza gacha.

El viaje en coche a casa consistió en su mayor parte en charlar del colegio y de los planes que la familia Evans había hecho para Navidad. Pronto, la factoría que se cernía sobre Cokeworth entró a la vista, y el espíritu elevado de Severus desapareció como la nieve al sol.

‘Estamos casi ahí,’ dijo el Sr. Evans. ‘¿En qué número vivías, Severus?’

‘Es el treinta y siete, al final de la calle.’

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de aspecto lamentable. Todas las cortinas estaban echadas.

‘¿Estás seguro de que hay alguien en casa, Severus? Preguntó la Sra. Evans.

‘Estoy seguro de que mamá está en casa,’ respondió él. ‘Apenas sale de casa.’

‘¿Quieres que te saque la maleta del portaequipajes?’ preguntó el Sr. Evans.

‘No, gracias, la cogeré yo mismo. Gracias por el viaje a casa,’ dijo mientras abría la portezuela del coche.

‘Estoy segura de que te veremos antes del día de Navidad,’ dijo la Sra. Evans amablemente. ‘Buenas noches, Severus.’

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de Lily. ‘Estaré bien,’ le susurró de modo que sólo ella pudiera oír. ‘Te veré más tarde.’

Cogió su maleta y observó a la familia Evans doblar la esquina antes de llamar a la puerta. Para su decepción, su padre respondió.

‘¿Por qué estás aquí, chico?’ preguntó con aire autoritario.

‘Vine a casa por Navidad.’

‘Sabes que no hacemos Navidad aquí.’

‘Mamá sabía que venía a casa.’

‘No me dijo una maldita cosa de eso.’

‘Por favor, ¿puedo pasar?’

Agarró a Severus bruscamente por la muñeca y lo arrastró adentro. ‘Espera en la sala de estar hasta que vuelva tu madre.’

‘¿Adónde fue?’ preguntó Severus. No estaba acostumbrado a que su madre estuviera lejos de casa. Sólo salía cuando era absolutamente necesario, y Severus temió que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

‘No es asunto tuyo.’

‘¡Es asunto mío si está herida!’

‘Es un monstruo de bruja. ¡Puede cuidar de sí misma!’

‘Mi madre _no_ es un monstruo,’ escupió Severus. Supo que había cruzado una línea invisible.

‘¿Qué acabas de decir, _chico_?’

‘¡DIJE QUE MI MADRE NO ES UN MONSTRUO!’

No pudo ver llegar el primer golpe. Un gran puño lo golpeó directamente en el ojo. ‘¡PIENSAS QUE PUEDES COMENZAR A GRITARME, CHICO INSOLENTE!’ Severus sintió otro golpe en el estómago. ‘¡PIENSAS QUE PUEDES ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN SER DESEADO Y HABLAR CONTRA MÍ!’ Severus sintió un fuerte agarre en la muñeca izquierda y fue golpeado contra el suelo. ‘¡TÚ Y TU MADRE, AMBOS MONSTRUOS!’ Severus sintió huesos romperse cuando su padre le pisoteó la mano. Un dolor insoportable le atravesó el cuerpo.

‘LEVÁNTATE’ ladró. ‘¡LEVÁNTATE HE DICHO!’

Severus hizo lo que le decía, sus ojos tenían problemas para enfocarse debido al dolor.

‘Mírame, chico,’ dijo el padre de Severus mientras le levantaba la cabeza tirándole del cabello, sus ojos oscuros encontrándose con sus oscuros equivalentes. ‘¿Por qué viniste aquí?’

Severus no podía responder a eso. La única razón por la que había regresado en primer lugar era para pasar la Navidad con Lily. No quería que su padre supiera de ella. En cambio, reunió todo el coraje que le quedaba para preguntarle a su padre algo que siempre había querido preguntarle.

‘¿Por qué no me quieres, papá?’ preguntó, conteniendo las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en el rabillo de sus ojos.

‘Porque no me importas.’

Una chispa se había encendido en la mente de Severus. Era hora de ir al único lugar donde él importaba. Lo más rápido que pudo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta. El subidón de adrenalina que había causado su veloz acción estaba fluyendo por sus venas. En un tiempo récord había llegado a casa de Lily. Se detuvo ante la puerta de atrás. Sabía que la habitación de Lily estaba justo encima, habiendo estado allí algunas veces antes.

Luchó para subirse al cubo de basura, la adrenalina haciéndolo lo suficientemente soportable como para usar su muñeca rota. Había un reborde que separaba el piso de arriba y el de abajo. Una cañería pasaba justo a la derecha de su ventana. Una luz estaba encendida en su habitación y supo que ella tenía que estar allí. Con ayuda de la cañería llegó al reborde y miró por la ventana. La vio tumbada en la cama, hojeando una revista Muggle. Llamó suavemente a la ventana con la mano derecha.

Ella casi se cayó de la cama del susto y se levantó de un salto para abrir la ventana.

Él trepó por ella, aterrizando con cuidado sobre la cama.

Entonces ella lo vio. Un gran círculo púrpura había comenzado a formarse alrededor de su ojo. Cerró las manos delante de su boca. ‘Oh, Sev…’

‘Por favor, no me compadezcas.’

‘No lo estoy haciendo,’ dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, agarrándole la mano izquierda.

‘¡Ouch!’ gritó Severus mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

‘¿Va todo bien ahí adentro?’ llamó la madre de Lily desde detrás de la puerta.

‘¡Sí, mamá! Sólo me aplasté el dedo del pie,’ mintió Lily.

‘¿Qué demonios te pasó?’ rechinó ella entre dientes, asegurándose de que su madre no pudiera oír.

‘Papá pasó,’ dijo él, conteniendo las lágrimas. ‘Creo que mi muñeca podría estar rota.’

Lily se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló ante él, poniendo la frente contra la suya.

‘No puedo mantener esto en secreto con mis padres,’ dijo ella.

‘Por favor, no se lo digas,’ rogó Severus. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir libremente por su rostro.

‘Tu muñeca tiene que ser mirada, Sev, y además, no es como si pudieras volver a bajar por la ventana y fingir que nada ocurrió. Además, mis padres probablemente no apreciarán que esté escondiendo a un chico adolescente en mi habitación.’ A través de todo el dolor y las lágrimas, Severus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

‘Necesitas ayuda, Severus. Por favor, deja que te la dé.’

‘Él no me quiere, Lily,’ susurró Severus a través de sus lágrimas.

‘Yo te quiero. Eso debería ser suficiente.’

Otro golpe de dolor atravesó su cuerpo, y Severus dejó escapar otro chillido involuntario.

Esta vez la madre de Lily llamó a la puerta. ‘¿Estás segura de que estás bien ahí, cariño? ¿Quieres que entre?’

‘Sólo dame un minuto, mamá. Estoy poniéndome el pijama.’

‘Escúchame, Severus,’ le susurró al oído. ‘Sea lo que sea que ocurra esta noche. Deja que ocurra. Tenemos que llevarte al hospital por tu muñeca. Simplemente deja que ocurra. Si las autoridades tiene que involucrarse por tu padre, simplemente deja que ocurra.’

‘Por favor, quédate cerca de mí.’

‘Nunca me iré de tu lado.’ Ella le besó la frente de manera tranquilizadora. ‘Lo prometo.’

*********

Severus sentía el doloroso palpitar en la mano, la misma mano que una vez se había roto hace tantos años. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Dumbledore había regresado, y tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

Severus levantó la cabeza. Su rostro debía haberse visto como si hubiera vivido cien años de desdicha.

‘Encontré mi deluminador en los terrenos,’ dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba el instrumento plateado, y lo dejó sobre el escritorio ante él.

Severus no respondió a eso.

‘Pensaba…. que iba…. a mantenerla… a salvo…’ dijo Severus mientras tomaba alientos superficiales.

‘Ella y James confiaron en la persona equivocada,’ dijo Dumbledore. ‘Al igual que tú, Severus. ¿No estabas esperando que Lord Voldemort la perdonaría?’

Severus no respondió.

‘Su hijo sobrevivió,’ dijo Dumbledore. ‘Hagrid está haciéndose cargo de él por el momento.’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Entonces me di cuenta…’

‘Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, precisamente sus ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, estoy seguro.

‘¡NO!’ bramó Severus. ‘Se ha ido… está muerta…’

‘¿Esto es remordimiento, Severus?’

‘Desearía… desearía estar muerto _yo_ …’

‘¿Y de qué serviría eso a nadie?’ dijo Dumbledore con frialdad. ‘Si amabas a Lily Evans, si la amabas de verdad, entonces tu camino está claro.’

Llevó largo tiempo que las palabras de Dumbledore lo alcanzaran.

‘¿Qué- qué quiere decir?’

‘Sabes cómo y por qué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayúdame a proteger al hijo de Lily.’

‘No necesita protección. El Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido-’

‘-el Señor Tenebroso regresará, y Harry Potter estará en terrible peligro cuando lo haga.’

Hubo una larga pausa, y lentamente, Severus recuperó el control de sí mismo, dominando su propia respiración. Al fin dijo, ‘Muy bien. Muy bien. Pero nunca - ¡nunca lo digas, Dumbledore! ¡Esto debe quedar entre nosotros! ¡Júralo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero tu palabra!’

‘¿Mi palabra, Severus, de que nunca revelaré lo mejor de ti?’ Dumbledore suspiró, bajando la mirada a al rostro ferozmente angustiado de Severus. ‘Si insistes…’

Dumbledore miró su despacho. ‘Parece que le has hecho polvo mi oficina, Severus.’

Severus gruñó, sin lamentarlo en absoluto.

‘¿Le ocurrió algo a tu mano?’

‘Creo que me la rompí,’ murmuró.

‘¿Quieres que te la cure?’

Severus asintió, no queriendo lidiar más con el dolor palpitante.

Dumbledore conjuró un encantamiento y un cálido resplandor corrió desde su codo hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Los huesos de su mano se arreglaron, pero las manchas de sangre permanecieron.

Severus se fijó en el reloj detrás de Dumbledore. Eran poco después de las once. ‘Hay algo que debo hacer, Dumbledore,’ dijo Severus cuando se recompuso.

‘Preferiría que no abandones el castillo esta noche.’

‘No estaba planeando marcharme, pero hay algo que debo hacer.’

‘Siéntete libre de hacer lo que debas.’

Severus se levantó y se marchó por la puerta, encaminándose hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Varios minutos más tarde llegó a la cima y se acercó al borde, cerrando ambas manos manchadas de sangre con fuerza alrededor de la viga de cobre.

Respiró hondo y habló a la oscuridad lluviosa con la cabeza baja.

‘Hoy hace siete años, tú y yo nos sentamos aquí, y tú me enseñaste cómo hacer una chispa con un chasquido de los dedos. Te envolví en mi cálida capa y me hiciste contarte una historia sobre Hallowe’en. Cómo en este día en particular se cree que el velo entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus es más delgado. No sé si esto es verdad, pero ahora mismo quiero creerlo más que nada.’

Volvió a respirar hondo para recomponerse.

‘No sé a qué lado pertenezco ahora. El único lado al que alguna vez he sentido que pertenecía era el tuyo. Lo que sea que el futuro me tenga reservado, sólo quería pedirte, si puedes oírme, que te quedes cerca de mí como solías hacerlo.’

‘Quédate cerca.’


End file.
